bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 390 (Movie Mistakes Bubble Guppies)
Plot The guppies show mistakes in their episodes. Transcript Nonny: Hello, it's Nonny here. And we're gonna show you some mistakes in our show, with the exception of movie mistakes. Anyway, let's get a move on. (Text appears onscreen: "Mistake 1: What happened to Gil's head?") Nonny: Now, in this scene where Molly and Gil are in the rocket to save Bubble Puppy. Gil accidentally bangs his head on the rocket, and it's obvious he did not get a bruise on his head, despite the fact, he banged his head. Okay, then how about if we move on to another mistake, shall we? (Text appears onscreen: "Mistake 2: Tiff's shadow went away.") Nonny: This scene shows where their going to steak swat before the screen showed molly's clock. Tiff's shadow was there after molly's clock at all of the episode after that Tiff's shadow is gone. Moving on to number 3. (Text appears onscreen: "Mistake 3: Molly's 5th finger?") Nonny: For this one in one frame if you see care fully when molly is above the water in Katen, if you pause on the right frame you'll see a tiny 5th finger that is molly's and it happens again in where the guppies and Tiff were eating there food for one frame. On to number 4 shall we? (Text appears onscreen: "Mistake 4: Dark guppies are here?") Nonny: When the Guppies entered the black hole, for one frame the frame before they are sucked into the black hole they are dark somehow. They were small too, but I will predict this, oh yeah and 4th wall break warning, the person that color us must be dumb before they got a new one and that frame colored us a dark purple instead for me, Gil, Onna, and Demma beige and Molly and goby brown. Since this thing is going awhile let us go to mistake mumber 5. (Text appears onscreen: "Mistake 5: Tiff is bald.") Nonny: When the moment Tiff goes with them, for 3 frames you see tiff is bald and he looks funny. (Tiff comes out) Tiff: hey! Nonny: on to #6. (Text appears onscreen: "Mistake 6: Gil's voice is a bit too early.") Nonny: When Gil was talking in his angel form his voice were 21 frames early so his mouth lips were weird. This was his voice actor's fault and he said his transcripts 21 frames early. and that was his first mistake in the long series. Let's move on to number 7 shall we? (Text appears onscreen: "Mistake 7: Giant Squidward!") Nonny: Even though this was more of an easter egg, Gil and Molly and Tiff thought it was a mistake so I include this on the episode. You can only see Squidward's feet but he is purple instead of green-blue. So this has nothing else to talk about so now on to number 8. (Text appears onscreen: "Mistake 8: Purple Molly?") Nonny: This on is interesting, Molly turns purple when you see her run quickly, this was another stupid guy that change her color from brown to purple. When she saw it she thought it was the purple girl or female Vincent (purple guy). No more talking about fnaf on to #9. (Text appears onscreen: "Mistake 9: My space mini-game gone wrong") Nonny: In the classic episodes the one about space had an dead guppy in it for one frame you can see a dead corps of me? this has been stated a bit unsafe for Paris, Spian, Russia. the UK and in some parts of Austraila. This thing is a bit gory so lets go on number 10 finally! the last one! (Text appears onscreen: "Mistake 10: Where is my nose?") Nonny: In the first classic episode, from the intro to the health room my nose were missing of course every classic episode are 22 to 23 minutes long or 44 to 45 minutes long if it is a movie it started as a kids cartoon then it got a bit gory when in some frames you can see my nose cut off with my insides. Nonny: Ok were finally done here from Gil's head gone to my nose missing we are finaly done. Nonny out. The end Characters *Gil *Tiff Category:Tiff episodes